El desafio de los dioses
by shogouki
Summary: OneShot..Kratos es enviado a una ultima tarea antes de enfrentar a Ares,Zeus dice que de no ser capaz de completarla no sera capaz de vencer a Ares.Atenea le dice que enfrentara a una bestia que es lo mas cercano a un dios,el evangelion.Kratos cotra EVA


Tanto los derechos de God of War como de Evangelion no son mios .

Si bien puede ser un crossover lo subo en esta sección porque pasa enteramente en el universo Evangelion… quiero opiniones de este Shot Crossover God of War/evangelion que por lo que averigüe es el primero de este tipo

Sin mas esta historia…la que se me ocurrió un día…y que escribí en otro

Una prueba digna de un Dios

Kratos salió de la tumba que cabo el anciano y le permitió escapar del Hades, ahora avanzaba por el templo destruido del oráculo de Atenas. Había hecho un largo camino hasta aquí ,derrotado a la hidra ,derrotado a los esbirros de Ares, alcanzado el oráculo, atravesar el desierto hasta llegar al templo de Pandora, superado todas sus trampas y acertijos y alcanzado su mas custodiado tesoro.

Obtuvo grandes poderes y armas que ahora usaría contra su enemigo, el Dios de la Guerra que le había hurtado la caja de Pandora y enviado al Hades con la intención de acabarlo. Pero todo eso quedo atrás, ahora se encaminaba a su prueba final. Recorrió los pasillos destruidos del templo sin darle importancia a los cuerpos ensangrentados que yacían en el lugar, se abrió paso por entre los escombros y cuerpos inertes

En su camino se topo con algo que en su anterior visita ,corriendo por el furor de la batalla, no noto entonces .Una estatua de Atenea ,algo destruida ,comenzaba a tomar vida por voluntad de la Diosa.

—Kratos .La hora de tu prueba final esta cerca .Haz superado cada prueba que se te ha impuesto y sobrevivido al mismo Hades. Ahora solo una tarea te separa de tu encuentro final

—¡¿otra tarea?¿acaso no demostrado mi valía ya ha los Dioses?¿que quieren que haga ahora?—bramo furioso el fantasma de Esparta

—Zeus ha designado una ultima tarea para ti—prosiguió con calma la estatua que representaba a la Diosa—De no ser capaz de realizarla ,no hay razón para enviarte contra Ares

—déjate de rodeos y dime que tengo que hacer—siseo Kratos con desprecio

A un lado de Kratos un remolino azul se formo y Atenea lo señalo con su brazo ,el único que le quedaba a la estatua

—al atravesar este portal te llevara a el lugar de tu prueba. Alli encontraras una bestia a la que tendrás que derrotar

—¿Qué es esa bestia?—pregunto Kratos con su tono despectivo de siempre

—es lo mas cercano a un Dios que puedes enfrentar ,si no puedes derrotarlo no podrás contra Ares .Ahora ve Fantasma de Esparta ,ve y cumple el ultimo pedido de los dioses.

Kratos se fue sin mirar atrás ,atravesó el portal sin saber exactamente a que se enfrentaría y solo seguro de una cosa ,el resultaría victorioso y volvería para lograr su venganza contra el Dios de la guerra

ººº

La imponente ciudad fortaleza de Tokyo 3 ,dos EVAs era lo único que resaltaba en el paisaje .Las unidades 01 y 02 volvían de su misión contra el 7º ángel .Después de ser reenergizados para poder volver a la base. Caminaban alejándose del lugar de la batalla

Estaban cerca de una de las rampas para los EVAs ,Asuka obviamente fue la primera en bajar. Shinji no se quiso arriesgar a una confrontación por lo que decidió ``cederle´´ la posición

En ese momento no muy lejos de allí un remolino azul apareció y de el salió un hombre fornido y con la piel blanca ceniza. Kratos miro a su alrededor ,viendo el extraño paisaje que le rodeaba .Construcciones que nunca había visto ,y el había estado en casi todo los lugares del mundo ,pero no le dio importancia. Rápidamente trato de ubicar a su oponente ,cosa que no le fue muy difícil ,a plena vista se encontraba un Titan de purpura armadura y presencia poderosa

Kratos miro de arriba a bajo a la bestia ,escupió a un lado y se dispuso a realizar su tarea. Levanto la mano derecha y en ella invoco los rayos de Zeus ,lo cargo y luego lo lanzo contra el titan .Este sintió el golpe porque inmediatamente se dio vuelta y tocándose el lugar del impacto

—¿Qué diablos…?—dijo Shinji dentro del EVA

—¿pasa algo Shinji?—pregunto Misato por el canal de comunicación.

—algo me golpeo

—¿algo te golpeo?—repitió incrédula, el ángel había sido destruido ,que otra cosa seria capaz de golpear a un EVA

—fue como… una descarga eléctrica en mi espalda—explico Shinji

Kratos ,viendo que la bestia no lo veía repitió la acción esta vez apunto al rostro ,dando de lleno y haciendo que trastabillara para atrás

—¡ahí!¿lo vieron?—exclamo Misato al ver el refucilo dándole al EVA de lleno en el rostro

—¿de donde vino eso?—pregunto Ritsuko

—parece que la fuente viene de una posición cercana al EVA—anuncio Hyuga

—esto es extraño….—dijo Maya revisando lo datos de las MAGIE

—¿Qué sucede Maya?—Pregunto Ritsuko

—Véalo usted misma Dra. —le respondió

Ritsuko leyó los resultados, los volvió a leer y los releyó otra vez. Afuera Shinji miraba frenéticamente hacia todos lados en busca de su agresor ,Kratos se impacientaba y comenzó a formar otro Rayo

—es raro…—sentencio Ritsuko dejando su lectura ,luego vio que volvió a haber lecturas—esto…esto…no es un ángel ,pero definitivamente la fuente no es humana. Esta volviendo a aparecer la energía

—Shinji ,mantente atento—Ordeno Misato ,pero la advertencia vino tarde ,otro rayo impacto en el rostro del EVA, los repetidos ataques comenzaban a dañar la armadura ligeramente

—¡haa!...diablos….—volvió a buscar por todos los alrededores ,por fin dio con el causante—ya lo vi es….es un hombre

—¿Qué?—exclamaron todos en el centro de control ,pero al ver por las cámaras no hubo duda

Shinji comenzó a avanzar hacia su atacante ,no sabia que esperar por lo que fue con cuidado. Al mismo tiempo Kratos desenvainaba las hojas del caos y se preparaba para el ataque. Mientras tanto Ritsuko y Maya trabajaban por entender el fenómeno, por fin Ritsuko dio una explicación

—Su patrón es irregular—todos la miraron, esta continuo—no puedo decir nada en concreto pero si se que ese…``hombre´´ no es humano, parece ser una variación de ángel…posee un patrón azul pero es muy débil y se mezcla con un patrón naranja

Misato se apresuro a comunicarle esto a Shinji en palabras mas sencillas—¡Shinji, es un ángel! Procede con su eliminación

—Mayor yo no..

—Dra. ,usted lo dijo. Tiene patrón azul y corroboro que no es humano, de todas formas ataco a el EVA ,esto amerita una represaría…de todas formas que tan difícil puede ser acabar con este ángel desnutrido

Shinji que escucho el aviso se calmo ,de ninguna manera mataría a un hombre, pero como este ángel tenia forma humana no le era fácil hacerse a la idea de exterminarlo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus dudas, cuando se acerco lo suficiente Kratos tomo carrera y salto contra el EVA ,lanzo sus espadas clavándolas en la armadura y de un tirón subió a su cabeza.

Shinji algo exaltado no pudo responder lo suficientemente rápido, Kratos comenzó a azotar los costados de su cabeza con las espadas provocando severos daños.

—que diablos…como pudo…—Misato no podía creer lo que veía ,el EVA unidad 01,victorioso contra muchos ángeles estaba siendo golpeado por un ángel del tamaño de un humano

Shinji se sacudió bruscamente logrando hacer perder el equilibrio a Kratos pero lanzo sus espadas clavándolas en el cable de energía cortándolo ,luego volvió a intentar dando en la espalda del titan purpura. Shinji grito de dolor al sentir como algo se clavaba en su espalda. Kratos escalo rápidamente pero en un rápido movimiento Shinji logro agarrarlo con la mano del EVA ,ahora en su poder ese miniángel no tenia oportunidad

—maldición, nos tomo por sorpresa .Y ahora solo le quedan 5 minutos—suspiro Misato al igual que todos en el centro de mando al ver la situación bajo control ,en eso entra Asuka sin entender lo que pasaba

—¿Qué diablos esta pasando?¿por que el baka no bajo?—sus preguntas fueron respondidas con solo ver la pantalla—¿contra que pelea ese baka?

—un ángel al parecer—respondió Misato, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

—¿un ángel?¿que tiene forma humana?...que patético—dictamino ella

—no te creas ,hasta hace poco estaba golpeando a Shinji—le dijo Ritsuko

—es porque ese baka es un bueno para nada. Ni siquiera puede derrotar a una hormiga con su EVA—dijo la muchacha de ojos azules

En ese momento Shinji dudo ,tenia al ángel en sus manos pero no podía aplastarlo cuando se veía como un humano, simplemente no podía

—¡Shinji!¿que estas esperando?—le urgió Misato

—vamos baka termina de una vez, es solo un ángel basura—agrego Asuka

—pero…pero…es…es un hombre—tartamudeo el

—no, es un ángel que tomo la forma de un hombre para despistarnos ,ahora acabalo porque el no te dará la misma ventaja

Y dicho y hecho Kratos ya se encontraba buscando una solución contra su dilema, tomado por la mano del titan hasta los hombros no se podía mover.

—veamos que te parece esto, maldita bestia….¡invoco la furia de Poseidon!—grito Kratos

Del cielo cayo un rayo que dio en el ,Shinji lo soltó por la sorpresa pero se vio atrapado en la onda eléctrica que provoco ,paralizado por la sensación no pudo hacer nada. Kratos ceso su magia cayendo al suelo desde varios metros. Shinji se recupero y comenzó a buscar a su enemigo de vuelta

—ese maldito…—dijo Shinji a nadie en particular

—Shinji ,¿Por qué diablos no lo acabaste?—le grito Misato

—no te preocupes Misato no volverá a pasar—dijo enojado

—solo a este imbécil puede serle difícil pelear con un enemigo de esa talla—dijo despectivamente Asuka

—bien pero apresúrate, no tienes mucho tiempo—dijo ignorando el comentario de la muchacha

En eso Shinji visualizo a su blanco en el suelo, llevado por la frustración levanto el pie del EVA con la intención de pisarlo .Confiado en el propio peso de su pie no le dedico mucho esfuerzo ,Kratos alzo sus brazos sosteniendo el pie gigante ,y con gran esfuerzo lo empujo tirando al titan de espaldas

—esto es una humillación—dijo Fuyutsuki desde su lugar

—que imbécil…—acompaño Asuka desde abajo

Kratos no perdió tiempo y se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de su oponente, con gran velocidad llego a su pecho a la vez que desenvainaba la espada de Artemisa .Dio un salto muy alto y en su caída dirigió la punta de la espada hacia abajo ,a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño la hoja mística se clavo bastante profundo.

Shinji sintió una punzada en el pecho e instintivamente golpeo a Kratos con su mano mandándolo a volar contra un edificio viejo que volvió escombros .El fantasma de Esparta se incorporo adolorido y fue en busca de terreno mas elevado

—Shinji ten mas cuidado—le dijo Misato por el comunicador

—no lo subestimes mas, al parecer tiene mas poder del que aparenta—aconsejo Ritsuko—y solo te quedan 2 minutos con 20 segundos

—si ,no se preocupen—dijo Shinji y salió en busca de su enemigo—¿donde estas? aparece maldición

Sin previo aviso otro relámpago, el mas poderoso hasta ahora le dio de lleno en el ojo y lo dejo sin funcionar ,dentro del entry plug Shinji se llevo la mano al ojo aullando de dolor .Furioso y con un solo ojo pudo ubicar a Kratos ,este estaba en la terraza de un edificio que le llegaba la altura del pecho al EVA. Shinji le dio un salvaje puñetazo destruyendo el edificio ,Kratos salto y corrió sobre su brazo, shinji quiso tomarlo con su otra mano pero este era muy ágil y evito su otra palma justo antes de aplastarlo

Kratos llego al hombro del EVA y tomando carrera salto con la intención de dar contra el ojo restante ,pero Shinji fue mas rápido y lo golpeo apenas con su mano enviándolo hacia atrás pero Kratos logro enrollar las cadenas de sus espadas en la muñeca de la mano que lo golpeo

Shinji agito su mano violentamente sacudiendo a Kratos que no se soltaba ,finalmente en un movimiento Shinji alzo la mano y Kratos se soltó saliendo hacia arriba ,volvió a sacar al espada de Artemisa .Bajando en picada solo le dio tiempo a Shinji de hacerse hacia atrás evitando el corte en su cráneo pero la espada con Kratos incluido se clavo en su pecho y descendió cortándolo hasta la cintura .Al llegar dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a esconderse en el suelo

—¡Shinji!¡¿Shinji?—Misato gritaba por el comunicador

—ha…ha…dolió….quemo—dijo ,el estaba enrollado en si mismo dentro del entry plug pero lentamente volvió a su posición normal

Kratos se escabullo ha un edificio a espaldas del gigante ,llego a la terraza y guardo la espada de Artemisa. Shinji no se movía y estaba expuesto al ataque ,en eso Misato que estaba atenta a las cámaras ve a Kratos y sus intenciones

—Shinji detrás de ti—le advierte cuando Kratos salta, este vira y instintivamente levanta un campo A.T con el que Kratos se estampa

Shinji baja su campo A.T. y extiende su mano abierta ,Kratos cae en su palma y se incorpora para ver la otra palma cayendo para aplastarlo ,el como con el pie ,sostiene con sus manos la otra palma para evitar ser aplastado.

—Shinji apresúrate ,solo tienes 40 segundos de energía

Esta vez Shinji no tenia duda alguna y comenzó a usar toda su fuerza ,Kratos comenzaba a ceder ante esta prensa

``Kratos,que la furia de los dioses guie tus espadas en la batalla´´ resonó en su cabeza la voz de Atenea .Rápidamente conjuro el poder los dioses ,otro relámpago cayo pero esta ves Shinji resistió el impulso de soltarlo y mantuvo el agarre. De pronto sintió que su fuerza ya no era suficiente para aplastarlo, Kratos desvío una mano y salto de la palma contra el EVA azotándolo con las espadas del Caos provocando mas daños en su pecho ,llegando a exponer una pequeña parte de la cabina de contacto. Sabiendo que tiene poco tiempo de este poder lanza las espadas clavándolas en los hombros del gigante y de un fuerte tiron se impulso hacia el centro del pecho dando con sus pies de lleno en la pequeña extensión roja agrietándola un poco

—Asuka ,sal con la unidad dos—ordeno Misato al ver esa acción y viendo que la unidad se quedaba sin energía

—he…si,si— rezongo Asuka algo distraída viendo la pantalla y salió del lugar

La unidad 01 se desplomo de nuevo de espaldas pero sin energía expuesto, Kratos pierde la furia de los dioses y cae sobre la cintura del EVA. Avanza hasta el pecho velozmente y comienza a azotar la superficie roja con las espadas pero solo logro unas pocas grietas pequeñas .Saca entonces la espada de Artemisa y se acerca mas a la parte expuesta de la cabina de contacto Dentro ,Shinji estaba desesperado por mover a la unidad y no se percato de la posición de Kratos hasta que vio las grietas en la cabina pero sin energía estaba indefenso

Kratos alzo la espada y se disponía a desatar el mas cruento golpe en lo que a su parecer era el corazón de la bestia debajo de su armadura .Pero cuando iba a asestar el golpe un gigantesco pie rojo lo golpeo ,el inserto la espada en su mano en el pie del nuevo adversario para no salir despedido.

—¡suéltame basura!—exclamo Asuka al notar la posición de su enemigo

—Asuka cuidado .Es mas peligroso de lo que parece—le advirtió Shinji

—ja,para un piloto tan patético como tu tal vez .Pero para alguien como yo no es ningún problema—le respondió

Asuka dirigió la mano del EVA y tomo a Kratos con sus dedos índice y pulgar ,dirigió su mano con Kratos en ella hacia sus ojos para tener una mejor visión de lo que había causado tantos problemas. Shinji quiso advertirle pero fue muy tarde .Kratos guardo la espada de Artemisa cambiando a las hojas del caos ,que lanzo hacia dos de los ojos que la unidad poseía

—¡haaaaaa!—grito Asuka soltado a Kratos ,que repitió el movimiento de colgarse gracias a sus espadas quedando en posición para escalar el torso del EVA

Asuka mas rápida que Shinji dejo sus lamentos y se concentro de nuevo en la batalla .Viendo de nuevo a su objetivo mas furiosa que nunca

—¡tu!¡tu te atreviste a dañar a mi preciosa unidad 02!—bramo y produjo un campo AT que mando a volar a Kratos hacia un edificio cercano

Asuka se acerco rápidamente y lo vio ,al parecer diciéndole algo. Potencio el receptor de sonido para lograr oír lo que decía .No pudo entender nada pero reconoció algo de la lengua que utilizaba

—Dra. Akagi ,¿puedes traducir lo que dice esa…cosa?—pregunto Asuka

—Veremos que puede hacer las MAGIE—respondió ,al poco tiempo volvió a la comunicación la Dra—ya enlace tu entrada de audio con las MAGIE, si lo que dice esta en algún idioma conocido lo traducirá

Al principio no paso nada pero luego pudo oír claramente la voz grave y dura de su atacante

—¡….mas vale que huyas maldita bestia hedionda!¡juro por el monte Olimpo que pagaras lo que me hiciste, aberración insolente!—bramo Kratos ,ahora siendo escuchado por el cuartel general

—¿monte Olimpo?—pregunto Misato a la nada

—las MAGIES determinaron que el idioma que usa es el griego antiguo ,¿Qué significa esto?—dijo Ritsuko verificando los datos

—Dra. Akagi ¿puede traducir lo que digo a su lengua? —pregunto Asuka, se veía en su cabina con expresión enojada y con los ojos cerrados mientras se sonaba los dedos

—he…si—Ritsuko tecleo algo en el ordenador —ya esta ,ahora lo que digas por el alta voz será traducido a su lengua

—bien, gracias—tomo aire profundamente—¡ahora escúchame remedo patético de ángel! ¡nadie me insulta a mi!¡la Gran Asuka Langley Soryu!¡si vuelves a decir algo contra mi desearas no ha…

No pudo terminar la frase Kratos aprovecho su distracción para arremeter contra el titan rojo ,tomo carrera y salto dando con su hombro en el estomago del EVA ,dejando a Asuka sin aliento. Sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia sus pies y dando un salto golpeo en la parte trasera de la rodilla izquierda del titan haciendo que callera de rodillas .

Kratos subió al cable de energía y trepo hasta al final llegando a su espalda ,Asuka se levanto en ese momento haciendo tambalear a Kratos que para no caer clavo sus hojas en el cable de energía saliendo despedido por una descarga eléctrica

—¿que es eso?—pregunto Misato al escuchar alarmas en el cuartel

—el ángel provoco un cortocircuito, hay que desechar el cable de energía—aclaro Ritsuko mirando a Maya que dio unos tecleados y el cable umbilical salió de la espalda de la unidad 02

—¿Qué diablos?¿por que me cortaron la energía?—pregunto molesta Asuka

—el ángel cortocircuito el cable ,ya no sirve—explico Misato por el comunicador

—esa pequeña molestia…—murmuro por lo bajo la pelirroja—no importa ,eso significa que ya no debo jugar mas con el—dijo orgullosa

Kratos se encontraba herido ,pero nada que le evitara terminar su misión ,estuvo en situaciones peores. La primera bestia no le dio muchos problemas pero esta parecía ser algo mas peligrosa. Se incorporo lentamente ,y miro a su oponente este parecía buscarlo y el no lo iba a decepcionar. Escalo el edificio mas cercano para ganar altura ,desde allí lanzo un rayo de Zeus para llamar su atención.

Asuka al recibir el golpe ubico su blanco al instante y salió despedida contra el ,a unos pocos pasos del blanco, Asuka salto y se puso en posición para dar una patada desde el aire con la intención de destruir no solo el edificio sino a su enemigo en el proceso

—parece que se tomara las cosas en serio…bien pues yo también—dijo Kratos mientras el EVA descendía

Kratos junto todas sus fuerzas en el salto que estaba a punto de dar, al hacerlo evito el colosal pie. Rápidamente Asuka alzo la vista y vio a su enemigo ,este descendía cargando una gran espada respecto a su tamaño ,Asuka se cubrió con el brazo derecho .El chillido de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar, Kratos corto en limpio parte del antebrazo de la unidad 02 ,esta retrocedió adolorida mientras su miembro cortado escupía sangre bañando a los alrededores en un color carmesí. El brazo cayo asiendo un gran estruendo

—¡te dije que me las pagarías maldita bestia!—le grito Kratos

—arghh…como te atreves….¡¿como te atreves?—estallo Asuka volviendo a arremeter contra Kratos

—¡Asuka tranquilízate y concéntrate! ¡solo te quedan 3 minutos de energía!—dijo Misato ,pero la pelirroja no dio señales de escuchar.

Detrás de Kratos había una hilera de edificios de mas o menos la misma altura que en el que estaba .Cuando el puño del gigante rojo destrozo el edificio este salto al siguiente. Asuka golpeo el siguiente y Kratos salto a otro y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo

—ja¡ ahora te tengo!¡escoria!—grito por el altavoz

—eso es, acércate…solo un poco mas—murmuro Kratos mientras la unidad 02 se disponía a golpearlo

Cuando dio el golpe ,la unidad descendió su cuerpo ligeramente dejando la cabeza del EVA a la altura que Kratos quería. Esquivando el puño saltando con la intención de llegar a la cabeza de la bestia pero no logro la suficiente altura. Como en otras ocasiones lanzo sus espadas clavándolas en el hombro derecho de la unidad. Se balanceo y dando unas piruetas logro pararse sobre el hombro

Asuka dirigió su palma con la intención de aplastarlo, como Shinji ,pero Kratos la evito y clavo sus hojas en su mano. Asuka inmediatamente saco la mano de allí dejando a Kratos campo libre, el avanzo hasta llegar a la cabeza y desde allí trepo hasta llegar a la parte superior

—¿veamos como te sienta la furia de Poseidon!—grito Kratos sobre su cabeza ,sosteniéndose apenas debido a las sacudidas de el EVA

Un relámpago cayo y un gran campo eléctrico se expandía alrededor de Kratos y sobre la cabeza del EVA. Asuka sintió como si le estuvieran friendo la cabeza ,sus sacudidas aumentaron

—¡Asuka ,escúchame!¡debes sacártelo de encima!—le dijo Misato por el comunicador—¡te queda poco tiempo!

—¡haaaa!—Asuka seguía gritando y sacudiéndose—¡ahhhhhh!

En uno de los sacudones Kratos salió volando hacia arriba ,pero cayo rápidamente desenvainando la espada de Artemisa y enterrándola en la base de la cabeza. Ahora Asuka sintió una dolorosa puntada en su cabeza pero logro mantenerse lo suficiente para llevar su única mano a la cabeza y tomar al causante de su sufrimiento. Sin dar tiempo a nada lo lanzo lejos ,ella se dispuso a retomar el aliento y calmarse

—¡Asuka…!—era Shinji por el comunicador, recién se había recuperado de su golpiza

—¡que demonios quieres?—rugió enojada

—¿e-estas….b-bien?—pregunto temeroso

—¡no claro que no!¡esa minúscula basura me ha puesto en ridículo!¡no se lo perdonare!—su mirada colérica se dirigió al lugar donde fue lanzado Kratos

—¡Asuka!—esta vez era Misato

—¡¿Qué pasa ahora?—rugió otra vez

—solo quedan 1 minuto y 46 segundos

—¡diablos!—grito y salió corriendo

Kratos se alzo con dificultad ,solo el hecho de que todavía no mato a su enemigo lo empujaba a seguir. Vio como la bestia roja se abalanzaba contra el, sin darle tiempo lo tomo con su única mano y lo Azoto contra la terraza de un edificio cercano. Luego uso su dedo índice para ejercer presión contra su cuerpo ,por mas que lo quisiera o podía hacer nada en esa posición. No tenia suficiente poder para emplear la furia de Poseidon o el Rayo de Zeus ,pero si podía hacer algo mas

—¡¿se te acabaron los truquitos pedazo de mierda?—sonó la voz muy enojada de Asuka por el altavoz

—me quedan…. unos mas todavía—dijo ahogadamente—prueba… el ejercito de Ades

Almas torturadas llegaron en auxilio de Kratos ,atacando al EVA. Tal vez no era suficiente para liquidarlo pero era una buena distracción .Asuka sintió un gran dolor en cada lugar donde esas cosas la atravesaban ,su pecho, brazo ,piernas ,todo lo que tocaban le producía un agudo dolor.

Asuka agito su brazo bueno hacia todos lados, queriendo ahuyentar a sus agresores hasta que golpeo accidentalmente el edificio donde estaba su oponente ,quedando atascada su mano con algo. Kratos saco la cabeza de medusa y haciendo uso de la poca magia que le quedaba la utilizo contra el miembro del oponente. El rayo volvió piedra la parte de antebrazo a la que apunto ,Asuka vio esto horrorizada.

—ho no….¡esto no puede ser!—dijo y lucho mas fuerte por desatascar su mano pero un fue lo suficientemente rápida

Kratos rompió la parte de piedra con sus espadas y el EVA salió disparado hacia atrás liberado de su previa retención. Kratos se colgó del gigante y se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Asuka solo 30 segundos!—le urgió Misato

—¡ya se ya se! pero…¿Dónde diablos esta?—la pelirroja todavía afectada por la perdida de su mano no noto a Kratos trepando por su EVA.

Kratos logro clavar una de sus espadas en la garganta de su enemigo ,corriendo por su torso logro llegar a la base de su cuello .Allí clavo su otra espada en una posición contraria y se coloco en la nuca .Comenzó a tirar fuertemente de las cadenas ahorcando a el gigante

Asuka sintió su garganta cerrándose y como no podía permitir la entrada de oxigeno, desesperada movió su muñón contra Kratos pero sin ningún resultado

—¡Asuka ,10 segundos!—dijo Misato

—n-no…pue…do—dijo ahorcada—ma-maldi…cion

Tuvo una idea de repente, busco con la mirada y encontró un edificio a la altura de su nuca .Corrió rápidamente con la intención de estampar a Kratos contra la pared ,todo contra reloj

—3…2….1….—Maya hizo la cuenta regresiva

—EVA unidad 02 en silencio—informo Shigueru

El EVA logro ponerse de espaldas pero no pudo azotarse contra la pared, se desplomo de rodillas y luego cayendo boca abajo con Kratos sobre su espalda. Kratos retiro sus espadas y las guardo ,miro con asco a la criatura que había derrotado luego a la bestia purpura que yacía algo mas lejos .Se tomo solo unos momentos para admirar su proeza entes de dirigirse hacia el cielo.

—¡LO VEN DIOSES DEL OLIMPO!¡HE TRIUMFADO!—rugió ,su vista clavada al cielo—¡AHORA LLEVADME A ATENAS PARA QUE COMPLETE MI VENGANZA!

Ceca de donde estaba parado un remolino azul apareció ,Kratos dio un ultimo vistazo a el demacrado campo de batalla y los restos de sus enemigos esparcidos en el y penetro en el portal desapareciendo.

—la señal de energía ha desaparecido—anuncio Maya

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? nos apalea y se va….—dijo Misato desplomándose en una silla cercana

—¿Quién entiende las motivaciones de los ángeles?—dijo Ritsuko

—aun asi todo esto ha sido muy raro…—Misato dijo con voz cansina

—¿Cómo están los pilotos?—pregunto Ritsuko

—no tienen daños graves—informo Shigueru

—por lo menos físicos…—dijo Misato pensando en el orgullo de la pelirroja

Un poco mas arriba los dos hombres mas poderosos de NERV solo observaban las pantallas

—2 ángeles…2 humillaciones—rompió el silencio Fuyutsuki—al menos esta vez nadie debió haberlo visto

—Borra todas lo referente a este suceso y que nadie vuelva a hablar de esto—dijo fríamente Gendo

Acto seguido se levanto y salió del lugar ,dejando a Fuyutsuki a cargo que comenzó la purga de información.

ººº

Kratos termino de traspasar el portal y llego de donde había partido .Sus heridas eran mas que graves , no seria capaz enfrentar a Ares en esas condiciones .En eso ve como la estatua de Atenea cobra vida mueve su brazo restante haciendo un ademan de señalarlo pero este se rompe dejándola manca. Esta ignora el hecho y comienza a hablar

—Kratos haz cumplido tu ultima tarea antes de tu batalla contra Ares .Como favor por haber cumplido esta ardua misión el poder los dioses te sanaran—de la estatua broto una luz blanquecina y poco a poco las heridas de Kratos desaparecieron—ahora estas listo Kratos, ve y cumple tu ultima misión. Ve , salva mi ciudad y derrota a Ares

—así lo hare Atenea —Dijo y luego salio en dirección a la batalla inminente

ººº

ººº

ººº

N/A:Bueno este es el desvario de una noche, jugue al god of war y la pregunta vino a mi mente ``¿como seria una pelea entre Kratos y los EVAs?´´ busque en el sitio pero no encontre un fic en español de eso…en realidad no hay ningun crossover God of War/Evangelion .Como resultado me puse a hacerlo yo….como quedo me gustaria saberlo ,no hay mucha trama es pura batalla y esa fue la idea principal .Juzguen ustedes mismos

Bueno:4 tazas de Café ,algo de insonmio y una hora de god of war fue nesesario para la realizacion de este opiniones este es mi primer crossover …

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


End file.
